Cosas de casa
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Un conjunto de escenas navideñas IwaOi y Matsuhana donde demuestran su entereza mental con frases cómo "Dibujar una polla en la postal NO es comenzar bien 2018" y "¿No te duelen las rodillas? Ahí, entre agachado y de pie, quitándote la caca" y "Mátalamátalamátalamátala".


**NdA:** Hola caracola (L), aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer fics cómicos (que esto es más algo cotidiano basado en mi vida real, pero bueno), me he apuntado a un concurso para salir un poco de mi zona de confort. Mañana termino la primera tanda de exámenes y espero poder escribir cuanto antes actualización de Chicle de Naranja. Tengo un par de OS casi terminado porque también me han hecho entrar en otras cosillas así que para los que quieran leerme un poco fuera de mis parejas típicas les diría que estén atentos.

Sin más dilación, os dejo por aquí algo que salió de una Jane muy cansada, no habrá reembolso pero sí estaré abierta a quejas (L).

Beteado por la fantabulosa **Petrel**.

 **Palabrejas a tener en cuenta:**

Moraz: Papá Noel.

Akeivitt: aguardiente.

Hakozen: bandeja individual.

Chabudai: bandeja familiar.

Kodista: creador de esencias, procede de la palabra japonesa "kodo"

Raijin: dios del rayo japonés.

 **Además:**

Aiko es la hermana de Oikawa y lo he sacado de una artista que se llama _Emrys lay here_ y a su vez Chiasa es el nombre inventado que le doy a su madre. Aunque en el anime nunca se llega a ver con claridad los ojos de Makki una vez vi por ahí que los tenía pardos y me gusta mucho esa idea así que la adopto en este fic.

* * *

 **Cosas de casa**

de

 _Call me Jane_

* * *

 **I. Jingle bell.**

La Navidad, también conocida como Pascua, es una de las fiestas más conmemorativas en la gran mayoría de culturas. En Reino Unido se cuelga el muérdago. En Italia se cena lentejas, muy al contrario que en España, cuyo propósito de Fin de Año es sobrevivir a 12 uvas sin atragantarse al ritmo de las campanadas. Los niños de Rusia reciben la visita de _Maroz_ , quien reparte juguetes, pasteles de jengibre y _Matrioskas._ Las playas australianas recogen a los turistas en un caluroso abrazo mientras en Ipanema las olas forman sombras sinuosas acompañadas de fuegos artificiales, quebrando el cielo en diminutas chiribitas. Podría haber nacido junto al fiordo más bonito de mundo, _Geirange_ –o eso había leído en Facebook dos días atrás–,soportar el frío no supondría una dificultad siempre y cuando dejase de lado su intención de ser abstemio y comenzara a darle a la cerveza y al _akeivitt_. Pero no. Nop. Nicht, si eres alemán. Había nacido en un país repleto de historias sobre Geishas y Ninjas que había asimilado la Navidad con el único designio navideño de limpiar, reciclar y airear la casa y sus enseres.

Y a él no es que le mosquee reorganizar la ropa, sacar los utensilios de cocina y dejar niqueladas esas estanterías cuyas marcas parecen más la huella que deja un fantasma al traspasar la madera, ni mucho menos tender los almidonados futones a lo largo de la azotea. Después de todo su familia se compone por tres personas –incluyéndolo a él– y no hay, ni tienen, ni necesitan mucho para vivir (además de que prefiere que su madre no levante demasiado peso después de caerse por las escaleras y estar dos semanas sentándose encima de un flotador de Doraemon por el lumbago). El problema surge cuando Oikawa supone que _también_ debe hacer lo propio en su pisito céntrico y universitario de Tsukuba porque (según su señoría) pasa más tiempo allí de lo que acostumbran los invitados a dormitar en sus metros cuadrados y "venga, Iwa-chan, dentro de dos semanas nos mudamos al otro apartamento y necesito que me ayudes a tirar los cosas que no sirven de nada. Además, igualmente ibas a venir porque cenamos con Makki y Mattsun, ¿de qué te quejas?". _De ti, pedazo de merluzo, que no sé cómo te aguanto y te quiero a la vez, pero lo hago._ Tirar lo que no necesita, así de fácil se lo pinta. Oikawa Tōru echando a la basura cosas inútiles y desfasadas es tan impensable como que él dejase de insistir en lo beneficioso que es tener un escarabajo hércules como mascota.

Al final (vaya sorpresa) Iwaizumi se deja enredar en su telaraña para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Tsukuba pertenecía a la prefectura de Ibaraki, a una hora de Tokio en coche y tres de Miyagi. Al principio fue complicado. Sin embargo el corazón solía recordarle lo mucho que valía la pena recorrerse trescientos kilómetros para abrazarlo aunque fuese unos pocos días al mes. Después se volvió sufrible. Y es que Iwaizumi habría resistido tormentas, rayos y centellas si la carretera continuaba siendo transitable con tal de llegar en su Toyota Vitz hasta ese edificio marrón ceniza de diez plantas para poder verle un solo segundo. Saludarlo. Contemplar esos ojos que nunca sabe definir porque si no hay luz le recuerda al chocolate caliente al lado de una hoguera y si es de día hace que evoque el olor al café con leche recién hecho de la cafetería de su universidad, en la Tohoku. Preguntarle qué tal está y si le ha dolido la cicatriz que tiene en su rodilla derecha. Dicen que los principios son procelosos y ellos habían montado una novela que podría competir con _Brockeback Mountain_.

—Iwa-chan, el _hakozen_ de Makki está mal alineado con el mío. Por favor, hazlo bien. —Oikawa revolotea a su alrededor desprendiendo un rastro a almizcle leñoso y azahar y algo cítrico, quizás limón o cidra, a su paso. _Art_ , de Masaki Matsushima. _Para sentirte seguro y todo un conquistador,_ reza el eslogan en el reverso de una caja de cartón bronce. "Él ya viene así de fábrica", le habría dicho al Kodista si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, "no lo necesita". A Iwaizumi se le pega el olor en la nariz, dentro de las fosas nasales, en todas las partes del cuerpo. Haciéndosele insoportable estar lejos. Aún en su casa, entre las sábanas, puede saborear lo que no tiene cerca—. A lo mejor debí haber comprado un _chabudai_ y no estaríamos teniendo estos problemas —medita, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de una de las seis sillas metálicas que rodean la mesa de cristal para colocar un par de cuencos azules, cuyos dibujos florales se estampaban en blanco, a la izquierda de la bandeja—. Estoy casi seguro de que no te has leído el link sobre la disposición de la vajilla que te pasé el viernes pasado.

Al lado de la definición de paciencia deberían poner su imagen, haciendo especial zoom a la vena de su frente que palpita y que está a punto de estallar y le incita a cogerle por su jersey de cuello de cisne rojo para darle el capón de su vida porque se está pasando de castaño oscuro por una cenita de nada. Ni que viniese la Reina de Inglaterra a otorgarles su beneplácito. Son simplemente los de siempre. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, y ellos dos. Ni siquiera tienen pensado darse una vuelta al bar más cercano después de comer o coger el coche hasta Tokio para ver ese árbol que siempre enfocan en las noticias y se erige como un gigante a lo largo de una plaza. Iwaizumi no sabe a qué viene tanta parafernalia. Incluso le ha hecho ponerse una camisa lisa color lavanda para que no fuese tan casual porque (por lo visto) su camiseta de "Where there´s a will, there´s a way" conjuntada con unos vaqueros oscuros no era suficiente etiqueta para estar encerrados dentro de cuatro paredes.

Menos mal que Makki disipó por el grupo que tienen en _Line_ la idea de llevar chaqueta y corbata.

—Como vuelva a tener que decirte que sí te la llevas —le advierte Iwaizumi colocando los cuatro pares de palillos. Ve por el rabillo del ojo que Oikawa tiene la intención de decir algo más y añade—: Y si tú me lo recuerdas no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra en lo que queda de noche.

Iwaizumi ha encontrado la manera de contener sus ataques de ira sin hacer uso de la fuerza bruta cada vez que el muy cabrón se empeña en marear la perdiz. El silencio. Uno que parece sobrar dentro de la vida de Oikawa, quien lo rehúye como el agua cuando entra en contacto con el aceite. Se ha acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente desde crío. Primero su hermana mayor, Aiko, y luego su sobrino Takeru. Le es imposible estudiar sin ponerse los cascos y nivelar el ruido de fondo en _Noisli_ o darle al play de su lista musical en _Youtube_ si quiere limpiar la cocina. Por lo que quitarle el gusto de ganar una discusión (porque Iwaizumi se consideraba lo suficiente maduro como para admitir que tenía el don de la palabra y sabía cómo llevárselo al huerto más rápido que un zorro hambriento cazando roedores) era incluso más divertido que observar su mohín de disgusto cada vez que recibía un golpe por su parte.

Por toda respuesta Oikawa infla los mofletes y se va rumbo hacia la cocina, indignado, no sin antes hacerle una pedorreta. Del mismo modo que hacen los niños cuando están faltos de argumentos con lo que rebatir y necesitan sacarse el malestar de entre las costillas o podría morir de la angustia. Rodeado de un aire navideño, Iwaizumi sólo puede ver su lengua rosa y notar cómo algo líquido y pegajoso le revuelve las tripas y le calienta el pecho.

 _Ay que joderse, si hasta me va a gustar ver estas majaderías todos los días._

—¿Crees que se habrán acordado de comprar el pollo frito en el KFC? —pregunta Iwaizumi, buscando la Coca Cola en la puerta de la nevera. Deberían terminarse los tuppers de comida que le había preparado Chiasa antes de que se echen a perder y tengan que tirarlos.

—A Mattsun le encanta, no creo que se olvide de comprar eso teniendo en cuenta que tú has insistido en que haga tofu frito en vez de la carne de hamburguesa rellena con queso que tanto le gusta —espeta Oikawa, revisando el aceite que acaba de renovar para hacer otra tanda de tofu por si se calienta demasiado y comienza a quemarse el fondillo del sartén—. ¿Puedes ser más original?

—Vine así de fábrica. —Traga directamente de la botella y lame la boquilla donde parece haberse secado el azúcar del refresco, acentuándose el sabor—. O me compras o me dejas para que otro pueda apreciar mi buen gusto por la cocina.

Oikawa echa un par de taquitos en la sartén y ahoga un grito en el fondo de la garganta, tratando de no salpicarse. Iwaizumi deja su bebida en la encimera de granito y le quita el intento de escudo que se ha hecho con la espátula antes de que termine quemándose. Principalmente porque no quiere oírlo lloriquear una semana entera de que no ha podido jugar en condiciones por hacerle el favor de freír algo.

—Pondré en tu lápida, "Defectuoso de fábrica", junto a "Biólogo, sin sentido del gusto ni la moda y amante de los insectos y…" espera que lo busco para que no puedas rebatirme nada.

Oikawa se muerde el labio inferior mientras desliza el pulgar a lo largo de la pantalla del móvil. A Iwaizumi se le para un poquito el corazón cuando una sonrisa rompe sus facciones adultas y lo vuelven a convertir en ese niño que le insistía en jugar al voleibol hasta acabar rendidos sobre el pavimento.

—¡Ajá, sí!, "y los monstruos radiactivos capaces de producir aliento atómico con el cual es capaz de volar y…" —bufa entre carcajadas y prosigue después de carraspear. Tres veces— "y…" esto no es nada serio Iwa-chan, creo que ya te lo he dicho antes pero es que no me canso de recordarte lo absurda que es la trama.

Se miran e Iwaizumi jura conseguir más momentos como ese allá adonde vayan. Aunque también desee matarlo y degollarlo y recuerde todo el abecedario del revés para aguantarse el apetito voraz de arrancarle el pescuezo que tiene por burlarse de su película favorita.

—"Y resistencia al armamento humano, pulso nuclear y regeneración instantánea", o sea, ¿no crees que Godzilla tiene demasiados superpoderes? Incluso Superman tenía la kryptonita.

—Te recuerdo que en la película original muere. —Iwaizumi no quiere que se trasluzca su decepción al dejar salir esas palabras mientras coloca los primeros cuadrados fritos perfectamente simétricos de tofu en una bandeja con servilletas para que absorba el aceite. Eso o que Oikawa pase del tema si se da cuenta.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dicen.

—Podríamos poner un pequeño altar junto a tu tumba —vocaliza, masticando un trozo de tofu robado de la fuente—. Seguro que alguien se presta a hacer un mini Godzilla de tu tamaño, Iwa-chan.

Los que arguyen esa patochada es porque no conocen a ese pedazo de gilipollas _._ Mini.

Iwaizumi apaga el fuego y deja la espátula sobre un pequeño plato antes de que comience a pensar que marcar a los animales a es una buena idea. Mini. _Será cabrón._ Coge la bayeta más cercana y guarda silencio mientras la moja y continúa escuchando "¿te lo imaginas? Quizás debería haberte comprado eso por Navidad, no lo había pensado hasta ahora pero no es una mala idea". Escurre el agua y tensa el trapo en un rollito entre sus manos. Le da vueltas delante del pecho haciendo un sonido que corta el aire a cada giro de muñeca y, por si Oikawa no se ha dado por aludido ni ha notado el cambio de ambiente, le advierte:

— _Corre._

Es curioso cómo funciona el miedo humano. El hipotálamo segrega oxitocina y produce una respuesta en el cuerpo. Se dispara la adrenalina. La sangre fluye a tres mil por hora buscando cada poro de piel hasta abrirla de par en par, casi aullando "ayuda". Por norma general, las pupilas se contraen en un latido de corazón detectando el movimiento externo. El pulso, usualmente silencioso y escondido dentro de un cofre interno, comienza a rasgar la carne en un ritmo errático y perpetuo. Detrás de las orejas. En las muñecas. Contra la garganta. El cuerpo traspira sudor frío y los nervios se tensan más que las cuerdas de un violín. _Pum. Pum._ Oikawa no duda ni medio segundo en salir escopeteado por la angosta entrada de la cocina de la cual cuelga un ramillete de muérdago artificial. Busca refugio en el comedor, entre los cojines, pero como en todas las películas de terror, la víctima no tiene escapatoria.

—Iwa-chan, antes de que me pegues, vamos a hablar del tema. —Levanta un almohadón negro del tamaño de su cabeza y tantea el aire sin saber qué parte protegerse primero—. Era una broma, vamos, eso duele un montón.

— _Ni de coña_ —ataja Iwaizumi, disparando un latigazo húmedo en su dirección pero sin tocarlo—, no es la primera vez que sacas el temita y estoy hasta las narices de que te burles de mis gustos cuando tú puedes estar horas parloteando sobre el avistamiento de ovnis en los últimos cinco años. —Los separan tres metros pero Oikawa está atrapado entre él y el sillón y por mucho que otee los huecos vacíos que lo rodean, sabe que ante el más mínimo movimiento piensa atacar—. Prométeme que no piensas burlarte nunca más de _nada_ que a mí me guste y te dejo en paz, sin daños colaterales.

Los ojos avellana de Oikawa lo analizan, arrugando la nariz. Descontento. Casi parece plantearse realmente cuál de las dos opciones es más llevadera. Un par de moratones en el culo o no poder insultarlo de por vida.

—Eso es un trato injusto, Iwa-chan. —Deja caer el cojín y levanta las manos como bandera blanca. Aparentemente rendido—. Tú tienes mucho que ganar y yo mucho que perder.

Viste unos pantalones de pinza negros, doblados justo al inicio del tobillo e Iwaizumi no tiene ni idea de cómo sabe qué tipo de pantalones lleva pero nota a la perfección cómo sus murallas son derruidas sin mucho esfuerzo a cada paso que camina Oikawa hacia él. Se le seca la boca. Le hormiguea la nuca.

—No creo haberte dado la opción de regatear, Tontikawa.

Lleva pantuflas. Mullidas y pelirrojas pantuflas de Garfield que le había comprado Takeru en un rastrillo. Incluso calzando algo tan peludo y estridente considera que Oikawa es arrollador. Capaz de deslegitimar las leyes de un gobierno y reescribirlas a su gusto sin que nadie oponga resistencia.

—Si buscas una excusa para azotarme, creo que ya somos mayorcitos para que me lo pidas sin necesidad de amenazarme.

La manipulación tiene nombre y apellido y le respira cerca de la boca.

—De qué hablas, gilipollas.

Él tenía dignidad. Y orgullo. Y un vocabulario más extenso que esas cuatro palabras, también.

Habían dedicado parte de la mañana a decorar la sala de estar con pequeñas figuritas. Estaban las típicas: algún que otro elfo cargando una bolsa de regalos, un Papá Noel que al darle al interruptor no paraba de cantar "Merry Christmas" y algún que otro reno cuya nariz tintineaba. Sin embargo, la parte que más le gustaba a Iwaizumi era la constelación y los planetas que habían pegado a lo largo de la tarde en el techo, junto a un par de extraterrestres y la nave imperial de _Star Wars_. Allá, al lado de la televisión, como un pequeño belén, saludaban Dark Vader, Godzilla, Spock, Obi Wan y los personajes de _Hora de aventuras_ –se habían enganchado de mala manera desde hacía un par de años y era imposible no tenerlos junto a su colección– en lego. El árbol de Navidad se acurrucaba cerca del gran ventanal, decorado por serpentinas doradas y bolas rojas con copos de nieve incrustados en el cristal.

La historia cuenta que los griegos hicieron un caballo como regalo a Troya. Precioso y magnánimo y en son de paz.

—Haré lo que quieras, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi experimenta lo más cercano a lo que pudo sentir un troyano esa noche de guerra, a punto de ser vencido sin conocer exactamente el cómo.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

Era una mala idea dejarse intimidar por Oikawa, por su condenado matiz a bonachón que se le pegaba a la comisura cada vez que sonreía así. Todo mazapán y turrón y villancicos. Debería soplar lejos esa bola incandescente de su pecho para que no se derrita antes, siquiera, de que lo toque.

—No quiero que huyas.

Iwaizumi debería ser el alto de la relación, por lo menos así podría mirarlo desde arriba y sentirse menos pequeño y desarmado, aunque la tensión de sus dedos le permite comprobar que continúa teniendo en su poder el paño. Nota cómo el aliento de Oikawa le calienta la nariz y resbala por sus pómulos.

—Yo no huyo, _Hajime._

El nombre entra en su cuerpo como un rayo lanzado por el mismísimo _Raijin_. Directo a su corazón. Certero en la ingle. La peor parte es saber que tiene razón. Se ha ablandado con los años con una facilidad pasmosa como los cereales se reblandecen en la leche después de un tiempo nadando en el cuenco. _No me jodas. Y luego yo soy el tramposo._ Es lo último que piensa antes de cogerle de _ese cuello de cisne_ y doblarle las rodillas enfundadas en un pantalón _de pinzas_ para estamparle la boca y morderle en un beso.

Las costumbres no se pierden y si no se puede dar el gusto en zurrarle por lo menos piensa darle lo que quiere a quemarropa.

Para besar tiene poca paciencia y mucha saliva y más dedos que manos. Iwaizumi no comprende cómo lo hace pero siente a Oikawa por todas partes. Y eso que lleva ropa. _Joder._ Enreda su pelo entre sus yemas y tira hasta notar que su nariz se le clava en la mejilla y los dientes le arañan el labio.

—Joder, tíos, si nos habéis invitado para daros el lote me habrías avisado. —Aun nota la lengua de Oikawa retorcerse contra la suya cuando reconoce la voz de Makki interrumpir el silencio de la casa—. Que para eso me pillo una porno. No os ofendáis, pero no sois mi tipo.

—Se llama antes de entrar, mascachapas —riñe Iwaizumi, tratando de recomponerse—. ¿Desde cuándo tenéis llave de aquí?

Le propina un codazo a Oikawa en el brazo al comprobar que sigue medio ido. Mirando hacia ningún punto y respirando con tanta irregularidad que sus compañeros de carrera le administrarían oxígeno por sonda. El muy merluzo lo mira con las mejillas arreboladas y una falta de visión que el mismo nota en sus ojos al tratar de distinguir si Mattsun ha traído un anorak o es que Makki lo ha cambiado por un muñeco michelín. _Mierda_. El corazón le araña la garganta.

—Hicimos una copia cuando Oikawa se encerró durante días para atiborrarse de helado viendo _Sexo en Nueva York_ porque Kageyama había conseguido ser titular en la Selección —refuta Mattsun, dejando un par de bolsas colgadas en el respaldo de una de las sillas. La aparta y se sienta—. Pensamos que podría volver a pasar así que tomamos medidas drásticas. ¿Cómo os pensáis que entramos la última vez que organizamos El día de los inocentes?

—Estoy casi seguro de haberos dejado la mía debajo del felpudo de la entrada —recrimina Iwaizumi, dándole un sopapo a Mattsun en las manos, quien estaba intentando de separar ya los palillos. Si él ha tenido que soportar a Oikawa dándole la tabarra sobre formalismos ellos tendrán que aguantarse unos minutos para sentarse a comer a la mesa.

—Qué va.

Makki secunda en un grito "¡Pero si os lo dijimos!" mientras trastea desde la cocina; puede escuchar a la perfección el traqueteo de las cajoneras al abrirse y cerrarse.

—Me parece muy fuerte. —Iwaizumi piensa darle la razón hasta que Oikawa decide completar la frase—. ¿Realmente confiaban en que Kageyama iba a volver a lograr un puesto de titular estando yo en condiciones para jugar?

 _Dios es que tienes una hostia._

—Volvió a estarlo.

Mattsun está tan acostumbrado a molestar a Oikawa que sus berrinches pasan como la lluvia se escurre entre los barrotes del alcantarillado.

—Y volviste a entrar en pánico —recuerda Makki, asomándose por el resquicio de madera. Iwaizumi espera sinceramente que eso que está comiendo no sea su tofu—. Hemos comprado vino, no recuerdo el nombre.

—Pero _yo_ también estuve —matiza Oikawa, sacando las dos botellas de vino tinto para observarlas con claridad—. _Haramu Vintage Koshu_ de 2011, os debe haber costado un ojo de la cara.

Se lo pasa a Iwaizumi mientras continúa discutiendo sobre la falta de confianza que aprecia en el grupo hacia su persona. Lo había probado una vez con sus padres en un restaurante –si hace memoria casi puede recordar las mesas de nogal y la esencia a vainilla que desprendían las velas–. El sabor era extremadamente floral y cítrico, capaz de secarle la boca y dejarlo con ganas de un poquito más.

(Iwaizumi no quiere hacer comparaciones, pero las hace.)

— _Nah_ , ha sido entre los dos y traer sólo el pollo frito nos ha parecido de rácanos.

Makki mira a Mattsun, extendiéndole la bandeja repleta de tofu.

—He traído profiteroles —avisa, apartando las copas de en medio para colocar la fuente en el centro de la mesa—. Los hice ayer, así que supongo que estarán lo suficientemente fríos.

La nieve se arremolina contra la esquina de la ventana cada vez que el viento susurra levantando los copos y la escarcha que se ha ido asentando en las calles y los techos de las casas a lo largo de la semana. Oikawa inclina la cabeza hacia Iwaizumi en un gesto tan cotidiano y confidencial que casi puede escuchar sus pensamientos a través de los centímetros que los separan. No hay más que verlos para saber que algo quiere suceder, como la primavera cuaja el frío y abre los pétalos de las flores o el sol se lleva el polen y asienta el calor en los pasillos de las escuelas. _Los profiteroles son la comida favorita de Makki._ Y quizás sea un detalle minúsculo para cualquier otra persona, pero ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y demasiado bien como para mentirse a sí mismos ignorando una capa helada que se desquebraja en pleno invierno dando paso a algo más cálido y vivo.

* * *

 **II. A él no le han dado velas en este entierro.**

Nada más echarle un buen chorro de lavavajillas con olor a limón a la loza y dejarla en agua tomaron rumbo hacia los sillones gris ratón que se extendían contra la pared blanca situada frente a la televisión. Makki se había adueñado del mando mucho antes de que el resto tuviese la oportunidad de alargar la mano y poner algún canal que diese una película en condiciones a las doce de la noche. La cháchara y el jarabe de chocolate había extendido la cena entre anécdotas y burlas y un sinfín de sonrisas que los cuatro esperaban no perder jamás por mucho que pasaran los años y la edad dictaminase un protocolo más serio. Después de probar todas las combinaciones posibles Makki desistió en su búsqueda por algo decente, dejando de fondo un programa de tarot con el mute puesto. A veces se animaban a leer en voz alta los comentarios que emergían a la derecha del hombre disfrazado con un turbante morado, y se echaban unas risas porque, al parecer, el usuario _problemasdecasa_ había preferido olvidarse de los consejos del vidente para coquetear con _123buscoloquesea_. Ligar a 200 yenes el mensaje era más caro que invitar a alguien en una discoteca a un par de copas.

Por mucho que quieran negarlo, Oikawa _sabe_ que algo está sucediendo entre esos dos. Salta a la vista que se rondan de la misma manera que un perro huele el culo de otro para cerciorarse de que todo está en condiciones para pasar al siguiente nivel de su relación. Es casi incómodo (e Iwa-chan también lo ha notado) estar a su lado sin sentirse ajenos a sus miradas fugaces y sus roces casi invisibles, como el rastrojo que deja la espuma en la arena después de cada ola. Salada y burbujeante. Le encantaría meterse un poco con ellos y tantear el terreno para conocer hasta qué punto han llegado pero después de lo mucho que hicieron en su momento por Iwa-chan y él, tanto en las subidas como en las bajadas, esperar rezagado entre los arbustos hasta que cometieran un paso en falso no era tan difícil.

La paciencia es una virtud que pocos construyen y de la que muchos carecen y Oikawa se había hecho un maestro en guardarse los ases bajo la manga para la ocasión adecuada. Tarde o temprano se enteraría del cómo y el dónde y el cuándo.

—¿No tienes el pelo más rosa? —cuestiona Iwa-chan a Makki, haciendo presión en la planta de su pie izquierdo. Oikawa casi puede vislumbrar las durezas entre las líneas de sus palmas a través de la tela gruesa del calcetín estampado en bastones de regaliz blanco y rojo—. Y tú, deja de mirar el móvil cuando estás con nosotros, zopenco, que es de mal gusto.

— _Sí, mami._

Nota cómo las articulaciones de los dedos de sus pies crujen cuando Iwa-chan toma represalias por "ese tonito de mierda, Tontikawa, si le hablaras así a tu madre te cortaría la lengua", pero no se queja porque acaba de encontrar una encuesta en Twitter que está creando tendencias en España e Inglaterra y necesita saber por qué. Abre el traductor de _Google_ y copia el link de la página sin despegar el oído de la conversación que continúan sus amigos.

—Eeeeh, sí. Me lo teñí, ¿ayer?... ¿o fue antes de ayer?

Makki.

La barra de carga va a menos cero por hora y supone que debe ser porque todos están conectados al wifi de su piso.

—Hoy es viernes y creo recordar que eso fue el martes, cuando acompañamos a tu abuela al médico.

Mattsun.

Más de la mitad y un cambio de ritmo en el pie derecho por parte de Iwa-chan.

—Se llama _Unicorn Hair_ de Lime Crime. Lo malo es que se va en cinco lavados así que en época de entrenamientos dudo que lo use. —Oikawa escucha el sonido de una bolsa rasgándose y adivina que es el paquete de _Cheetos_ nada más oler el queso y sentir cómo Iwa-chan se lanza a por un buen puñado desde que Mattsun dice "¿Quieres?" —. Capitán, hoy ya te has saltado la dieta, ¿no te apetece sucumbir al lado oscuro?

—Si en él estás tú prefiero casarme con Bob Esponja y soportar su buenrollismo cada minuto del día.

— _Oye, no te pases_.

En otra ocasión Oikawa habría sentido exactamente el momento en el que su cuerpo abandona el proceso de crear sangre y comienza a tener sirope de arce circulando hacia su corazón al escuchar esa flojísima queja especiada de algo similar a los celos –no es que sea partidario de ser posesivos el uno con el otro. No hay motivos, a fin de cuentas la confianza entre ellos viene implantada en sus genomas. Sin embargo saber (por muy absurdo que le parezca al mundo) que Iwa-chan puede molestarse porque hay una mínima posibilidad de que se case con una esponja que vive en una piña debajo del mar le alivia el pecho y lo hace hueco y liviano por dentro–; aunque también podría estar mandándolo a callar porque si hay una guerra todos cruzan al bando contrario para verlo morder el polvo. Pero el caso es que acaba de abrir la encuesta traducida en su totalidad al inglés, incluso los comentarios, y no para de aguantarse las ganas de soltar una carcajada tras otras hasta doblarse y plegarse como los papeles en el origami.

 _Yo es que me parto y me mondo con la gente._

—Vale, chicos, escuchad. —Los mira a través de su _Iphone 7_ procurando que la comisura de sus labios no lo delate—. He encontrado una pregunta en Twitter que puede suponer un cambio radical en nuestra amistad.

Mattsun, que siempre parece estar sumido en un permanente estado de quietud, se desliza junto a los otros dos para escucharlo mejor y arquea sus cejas de algodón. Expectante. Makki, por lo pronto, aunque atento parece menos interesado en el tema y se apoya en el brazo del sofá, barbilla en mano. Oikawa es capaz de discernir cuándo Iwa-chan está atento o no a una conversación aunque prefiera hacerse el duro murmurando cosas como "ya estamos con gilipolleces de nuevo", así que hace lo propio y se endereza en el sillón, doblando las piernas y calculando la forma más adecuada de hacerles la pregunta sin que se lo tomen a coña.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego, Iwa-chan, yo te hago una pregunta y tú respondes —canturrea Oikawa, moviendo los dedos dentro del calcetín para buscar calor. Es el día que más frío ha hecho en todo el invierno—, ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

—Querrás decir, hace cuánto que _te_ soporto.

Podría hacer un drama y hacerlo sentir mal por mostrarse tan negativo a sus preguntas, pero no quiere tentar a su suerte desviando la atención del asunto.

—No me refería a nosotros dos. —Cruza los brazos y frunce la boca con desaprobación—. Debería sancionarte por insultar al presentador de este juego, pero digamos que has perdido tu oportunidad de pedir la opinión al público —resopla Oikawa, apuntándole con el móvil—. Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

Makki ha preferido sentarse en la moqueta a las orillas del sillón, entre Oikawa e Iwa-chan.

—Yo me la sé —se burla, tallando con la punta de los dedos un cojín—. Vas a ser el hazmerreír de los cuatros si no te lo sabes, Ha-ji-me-kun.

Mattsun asiente desde su sitio con toda la solemnidad del mundo.

—¿Siete años? —Le brota más en forma de pregunta que de respuesta y Oikawa está casi seguro de que les partiría la cara a los tres por hacer presión social—. Tres de secundaria y cuatro de carrera.

Desde el móvil de Mattsun brota un sonido estridente que dictamina el error y rebota contra las esquinas del piso. Oikawa le da palmaditas en el hombro y Makki se ríe porque Iwa-chan acaba de pegar el salto de su vida en el sillón.

—¿Ustedes sois gilipollas o qué os pasa? —vocifera, alargando las manos para pillar a uno de los tres. Ellos se levantan y se arremolinan a varios pasos de distancias, cargando uno de los otros y partiéndose el culo en la cara de Iwa-chan. Dado los metros que los separa solventa la burla, tirándoles los almohadones que tiene a mano.

Uno casi tira la _PlayStation 4._

—La respuesta es _desde siempre_ —dictamina Oikawa, tratando de respirar con regularidad y volviendo a su sitio cuando Iwa-chan ha dejado de estar poseído por el demonio de Tasmania.

—Ya lo hemos hablado varias veces —secunda Makki, apagando la televisión antes de dejarse caer en el suelo y tumbarse boca abajo. Los codos hundidos en la mullida tela y las manos como un cuenco que soporta su cabeza.

—Nos conocimos en nuestra primera vida y seguramente nos hemos ido encontrando una y otra vez desde entonces —tercia Mattsun ocupando un hueco al lado del segundo.

 _A lo mejor se piensa que es sutil que le acaricie la nuca así, por las buenas._

—En fin —carraspea Oikawa, rascándose la nariz con una mano y poniendo la contraseña en el _Iphone_ con la otra porque, por lo visto, ha decidido no detectar su huella—, el caso es que deberíamos conocer todo del otro, después de tanto tiempo, ¿no?

—Deberían darme una paguita por ustedes. Estoy seguro de que sería rico ahora mismo y me estoy perdiendo una vida sosegada por escucharos hablar.

Esta vez es el turno de Iwa-chan de recibir un pellizcón. Por borde.

—Que te calles y escuches, Don Gruñón. —Los observa a los tres con aires de expectación y se aguanta la sonrisa una vez suelta las palabras que llevan un buen rato amarradas alrededor de la lengua—. Pero ¿alguna vez hemos hablado de cómo nos limpiamos al cagar?

—Repito: me estoy perdiendo las vacaciones de mi vida aguantando estas memeces.

—Venga ya, Capitán, ¿en qué mierda de página te has metido?

—Pues, lo normal, ¿no? Me levanto de la taza del váter y me limpio por detrás.

Aunque Mattsun no lleva la insignia de Gryffindor brillando sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho y según _Pottermore_ viste el color amarillo con orgullo, es el primero en dar una respuesta lógica a su pregunta.

—Tú estás mal de la chaveta —niega Makki, tratándose de sentar en su sitio. Se apoya en las rodillas y comienza a gesticular como un loco—. Se hace por delante, hombre, que no es tan difícil. Y con el papel húmedo, o una toallita que es más limpio.

—¿Cómo vas a limpiarte por delante si tienes ahí colgando todo el asunto? —Esta vez es Iwa-chan quien interviene, tan indignado como intrigado por los malabarismos que hace su amigo—. ¿Qué eres contorsionista?

—¡No, joder! —Se pone en cuclillas—. Me aparto la trompa y las bolas. —Y para más inri hace el gesto, como si cargara con una berenjena de campeonato—. Y las aguanto con una de las manos mientras que con la libre me limpio. —Sus ojos pardos los escudriña con guasa—. Ni que estuviese haciendo una voltereta.

Oikawa siembra el pánico y deja que su pueblo se queme. Las llamas sisean mientras él es el único espectador del drama.

—Pero casi —añade Mattsun, chocándole el puño en el hombro de Makki. Este se deja caer a su lado y lo empuja con el codo— La ley del mínimo esfuerzo, tío.

—¿No te duelen las rodillas? Ahí, entre agachado y de pie, quitándote la caca…

—¿Y a ti qué tal las rodillas?

Tanto Iwa-chan como él son testigos de un intercambio fugaz de sonrisillas entre ellos. Algo que estuvo y ya no está, de la misma manera que las palabras se forman en el aire y huyen en las corrientes a no ser que las atrapen y las escriban en una historia sin trama ni sentido. Sólo para que no se pierdan.

—Yo era feliz siendo ignorante —irrumpe Iwa-chan, tras propinarle una hostia con el cojín en la cara cuando lo vio con la intención de decir algo—. SOY feliz siéndolo —añade, apuntando con el dedo índice a la pareja sólo por si se atrevían a decir algo más que les generase una desagradable imagen mental.

— _Venga ya_ , sólo faltas tú, Iwa-chan —se queja Oikawa—. Vamos a vivir juntos, necesito saber qué me puedo encontrar en el baño.

—Hemos convivido por más de una semana en el mismo sitio, tolete, y nunca te ha entrado la curiosidad por saber en qué postura hago el Saludo al Sol —ataja Iwa-chan, desabrochándose el cinturón marrón chocolate del pantalón. La camisa se destensa y se pliega igual que la tierra después de haber sido arada—. Además, ni se te ocurra entrar en el baño cuando estoy haciendo _eso_.

—Dicen que hasta que no te tiras un pedo delante de tu pareja no sois pareja —puntualiza Makki, yendo hacia la mesita del comedor donde descansan las botellas de vinos y un par de refrescos. Se sirve en una copa toda el agua que quedaba en la jarra—, pero yo creo que si uno de los dos no ha estado bañándose y el otro meando o cagando es imposible que puedan estar a gusto con el otro. ¿Alguien quiere?

—CocaCola, please —le dice Oikawa—. A ver, Iwa-chan, no es que lo haya hecho a posta pero ya he olido el baño después de salir tú, estoy curado de espanto.

— _Bfff_ , sí, algo así como cloaca mezclada con pescado muerto —admite Mattsun después de pedirle a Makki que traiga más agua de la nevera—. No es como si lo mío oliese a rosas, claro.

Iwa-chan se pasa las palmas de ambas manos por la cara, tallándose las cuencas de los ojos y la nariz. Luego los examina y vuelve a resoplar. Exasperado.

—De verdad, no os soporto —salta Iwa-chan—. Podríamos estar jugando al _Cluedo_ así si me toca ser asesino puedo matar a alguien a gusto. ¿Qué mierda de encuesta es esa? Seguro que lo ha hecho alguien que se aburre muchísimo en su casa y no tiene a nadie con el que hablar.

Oikawa abre rápidamente en una página distinta el perfil de Faousto Climent y mira los suscriptores que tiene a cuenta.

—Pues, joder, tiene un montón —silva, francamente impresionado—. Para ser español, digo. Son 83.000 lo cual me parece mogollón.

—Pewdiepie tiene más de 13 millones —inquiere Mattsun, cargando la jarra en una mano y un par de vasos en la otra—, pero lleva tanto tiempo en internet haciendo videos que se puede considerar un pionero en Youtube.

—Al caso, que no, además hay mucha gente que ha contestado. ¿No te limpias o qué? —Oikawa mira como todos se sirven un poco de agua—. ¿Y mi refresco?

—Lástima, capitán, no queda —sonríe Makki, después de dar un trago—. Agua o aire, tú decides.

—Pero si lo estoy viendo desde aquí.

—Agua, aire o levantar el culo del sillón, tú decides capitán.

Le parece contradictorio, molesto e irritante que use ese sobrenombre cuando ni siquiera le hace caso en algo tan simple. Lo hace recordar que fuera de la cancha nunca le hacían ni puto caso y era Iwa-chan el que acaba dirigiendo el corralillo mientras él se comía los laureles. Si no fuera porque se considera un ser magnánimo y son más de las doce y media de la noche y porque quiere que le ayude en la mudanza le hubiese puesto en la terraza a coger frío un buen rato.

Sin abrir la boca Iwa-chan se termina su vaso de agua y se levanta hacia el comedor, coge un poco de CocaCola y con cierto gesto de fastidio se la trae hasta el sillón.

—Si crees que te has librado de responder, vas listo.

—Entonces devuélveme la botella que no tengo ningún problema en dejarla en la cocina para que tengas que caminar dos metros más a buscarla porque no pienso airear intimidades sólo para ser parte de un experimento social absurdo —chasquea la lengua, con hartazgo—. Sin ser un experimento, está clarísimo de que el tío se aburría una tarde y decidió entretenerse con la vida de los demás.

Iwa-chan se rasca la tripa levantándose la camisa y Oikawa puede contarle los pelos del raíl oscuro que nace en su ombligo y se esconde bajo unos calzoncillos _Calvin Klein._ La pretina azul roza la hebilla del vaquero. Y sólo porque no recuerda habérselos visto jamás se lo perdona todo.

* * *

 **III.** _ **Nengaj**_ _ **ō**_

—Dibujar una polla en la postal NO es comenzar bien 2018.

—A Issei le ha gustado.

—Es que le has resaltado las venas y me ha parecido realista.

—No sé ni para qué me rompo la cabeza buscando frase cuquis en Tumblr si luego pretenden que ponga esto en la mesita de noche.

—¿Es que es muy pequeña? Vaya, Hajime-kun, en los vestuarios no parecía… —Iwaizumi le atiza con la mano abierta en la nuca antes de que continúe la frase—. ¡Joder!, vale, me callo.

—Y por estas cosas yo paso de regalarles nada a estos dos.

—Tú no digas nada, Iwa-chan, que te han comprado una con el fondo de Hokaido.

El primer día de año se acostumbraba a regalar postales decoradas y dedicadas. Daba igual el tamaño, el color o la letra, lo importante era la intención. Para Iwaizumi era una bonita tradición siempre y cuando tuvieses menos de doce años y más de sesenta, a él le bastaba con felicitar personalmente a sus padres, a parte del Aoba que compone el grupo de _Line_ , la familia de Oikawa y unos cuantos de la carrera. Si tuviese que hacer una tarjeta por cada persona que hubiese participado en su día a día alguna vez perdería parte del tiempo que le dedicaba a estudiar y practicar al voleibol. Y sí, podría reducir el número de personas y dejar nada más que a esos tres atontados pero eso supondría quebrarse las neuronas con frases elocuentes y dibujos _cuquis_ y, siendo sinceros, él no esta para esos trotes.

—¿Dónde pongo esta caja? Pone frágil y le he dado un par de sopapos contra el escalón, aviso —jadea Makki, dos horas más tarde, secándose la frente con el hombro con los brazos muy tensos—. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté sudando a tres grados?

—La magia de descargar medio centro comercial —critica Iwaizumi haciéndose a un lado en la puerta y pegándose—. Oikawa ha querido traerse todo lo que tenía en su piso y parte de lo que le quedaba en la casa de sus padres. Déjalo en el salón, junto a las demás, que los otros dos ya están desempaquetando y colocando la mayoría de las cosas. —Lo ve perderse entre el pasillo y le grita—. ¡Ven ahora que no voy a poder yo solo con el espejo!

La respuesta recorre el piso hasta la entrada.

—¡Sí, señor!

La peor parte de las mudanzas es –sin lugar a duda– transportar media vida en un camión, descargarla, y reorganizarla en armarios y en estanterías nuevas. Encima, para más inri, habían llegado muy tarde porque Takeru quería ir a casa de una amiga y Oikawa ya había quedado en llevarle y traerle, por lo que prácticamente habían comenzado el trayecto a las seis de la tarde.

—Qué, ¿emocionado por empezar una nueva etapa junto al hombre de tu vida?

—No me tires de la lengua, por favor.

Makki le aprieta el hombro y echa un vistazo desde su espalda a la bodega del coche.

—Parece mentira que un sillón haya ido contra el techo de esto.

—No lo digas muy alto que a lo mejor le entran ganas de comprar más cosas.

Analizan la estructura de la casa y tantean el tamaño que tiene el mueble. La cobertura de madera pálida abraza el espejo, por lo que gana un poquito más de altura. Lo habían cubierto de gomaespuma y cinta adhesiva pero eso no había evitado que la cajonera situada en la base se hubiese abierto un par de veces en el recorrido. Al final, después de mucho insistir por parte de Makki, Iwaizumi se encargaba de llevar la parte más liviana ya que "que no te gane a los pulsos no quiere decir que no pueda cargar con esta birria".

—Entonces, ¿mi dibujo no es una buena representación de la realidad? —inquiere Hanamaki al pasar el salón y doblar una esquina. Iwaizumi resopla con una expresión plomiza y le dice "ten cuidado que puedes pillarte los dedos" al pasar cerca de la puerta del baño—. Y yo que pensaba que te tenía bastante estudiado, Hajime-kun.

—Te voy a partir el careto en cuanto soltemos este armatoste.

Y aunque se ha prometido no gastar más fuerzas de las que le queda para poder terminar de ordenar todo antes de mañana, comienza a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que pueden hacerse en Japón contra el ser humano sin ir a la cárcel.

—Tienes unos hoyuelos muy monos en el culo.

Makki luego sabría que Iwaizumi no sabe olvidar las bromas pesadas ni pasar por alto las burlas y, también, que cumple con mano severa las amenazas.

* * *

 **IV. No le pidas peras al olmo.**

—¿Has dejado las pizzas en el horno? Es una putada que no tengan números las ruedas —se lamenta Mattsun, terminándose un pocky de chocolate blanco a la par que inspecciona la solana.

No es tan grande como el patio de dentro, que comunica las dos habitaciones con la cocina, pero las vistas se abren en un mar verde manchado de copos blancos. En una esquina descansa una pequeña estufa blanca a la que seguramente tendrán que echarle buena mano y mucho cariño por las pintas que trae. La barandilla amaderada también necesita ser pulida y barnizada, sin embargo, parece resistir viento y marea lo cual es todo un alivio para su bolsillo después del dineral que se han dejado en la casa. Justo a la derecha hay un par de sillones individuales, uno de dos plazas y una mesilla, todo hecho de mimbre.

—Oikawa miró en internet el modelo, o uno parecido porque este está bastante viejillo, y pensamos en pintarle los números mañana con algún permanente —escucha que dice Iwa-chan a sus espaldas.

—Madre mía —exclama Makki formando una "o" con la boca, asomado desde la entrada—, pedazo terraza ¿no? Y techada. Ya podrían ir pensando en hacerme una fiesta sorpresa para mi cumpleaños que es a final de mes.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta siempre y cuando tú nos pagues tu parte de la comida y las bebidas porque sueles acabar con todo el repertorio en menos de un cuarto de hora —indica con acidez, oteando su universidad en la zona oeste de la ciudad, como si tuviese prismáticos en vez de dos ojos incrustados en la cara.

—La última vez tú me acompañaste, Capitán.

Makki se dedica a revisar un cofre metálico que se acurruca a la izquierda. No hay más que un par de mantas y sábanas dentro. Lleva tanto tiempo cerrada que si no fuese porque nieva fuera Oikawa juraría que lo que ve es polvo en suspensión.

Iwa-chan le pasa un brazo por los hombros y él se deja caer un poco contra su pecho porque aunque está feliz de estar ahí junto a sus amigos también tiene ganas de estar con él a solas.

—Mejor dejemos el consumo de alcohol para verano cuando nadie tenga exámenes de por medio y necesitemos nuestras neuronas en condiciones óptimas.

—¿Eso no lo debería decir yo, Iwa-chan?

—Tú no eres el mejor para dar ejemplo.

No es que a él le sentara mal el tequila, o el vodka. El problema es que se llevaban demasiado bien.

—Oye, ¿han pensado por qué la casera habrá puesto tantos cuadros? —Mattsun sigue cerca de la puerta, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a su reloj de mano para controlar los minutos que lleva la pizza calentándose—. Los he ido contando y entre los posters, los pequeños y las fotografías podría haber unos 54.

—A lo mejor es que hay algo en las paredes —comenta Oikawa, esperanzado.

Contra todo pronóstico no hay muchos cuentos sobre esa zona en la guía, lo que lo había dejado más desinflado que el disfraz de un payaso después de un cumpleaños.

—Ya empezamos, Tontikawa, deja de ver cosas donde no las hay.

—¿Cómo el agujero que tapa el de Charles Chaplin? —Makki se rasca la nariz y estornuda tantas veces como dedos tiene una mano. —Odio la rinitis y ser alérgico a los ácaros.

—Exacto, quizás por ese agujero salga algo de vez en cuando.

Oikawa, saca del bolsillo su móvil esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en el foro que visita asiduamente.

—Y claro, un cuadro. Fino y posiblemente mohoso. Puede hacer de tope a, yo que sé, Pennywise —concede Iwa-chan, con tono ácido—. Claro que sí, tolete, si no fuera escéptico hacia el tema estaría muchísimo más tranquilo con tu razonamiento.

—Pues podría ser, si se bendice o se realiza un ritual.

—Sea lo que sea —empieza Mattsun en el umbral de la puerta—, da todo el mal rollo del mundo que hayan colgados todas esas pinturas.

—Podríamos quitarlas y tapar lo que esté mal, ¿no?

—No me gusta tanto _Desayunando con diamantes_ como para ver sus escenas cada día.

Pensaba decir algo más, concluir la conversación y pasar a otra cosa mariposa porque tenía hambre y eran las diez de la noche y prácticamente habían colocado todas las cosas frágiles y pesadas en su lugar. Quería decirles a los chicos que después de cenar les dejaran espacio y tiempo para sintetizar que esa sería su nueva casa. Apartamento. Lo que sea, pero suyo a fin de cuentas. No era precisamente grande, aunque si querían podrían despistarse el uno al otro caminando entre los pasillos y el patio. Necesitaba asentar raíces y procesar el hecho de que después de cuatro años de relación habían podido entrelazar sus caminos de una forma mucho más cómoda. Que habían logrado muchos sueños y que también habían perdido muchos otros por el camino pero que eso los había llevado a algo bueno y adecuado para los dos. Quizás no era el ideal, ese que brilla siempre al final de una escalera de marfil rodeada de nubes de algodón y que cada vez se le hace más inalcanzable y más cuesta arriba. Sin embargo, consiguiendo algo tan simple como guardar la ropa de Iwa-chan junto a la suya le hacía comprender que eso _también_ era su sueño. Y sin embargo no dice nada.

—Oikawa.

— _Mmmm._ —Ensimismado.

—Te voy a decir algo pero quiero que no grites porque nos conocemos.

De repente comienza a sentir cómo se le estrangulan las cuerdas vocales.

—Hay una cucaracha justo al lado de tu pie izquierdo, si no te mueves quizás pueda matarla antes de que se esconda.

—¿Una cucaracha?

Makki.

—Ha sido una mala idea decirlo, tío, a éste también le dan pavor.

Mattsun.

—Mátalamátalamátalamátala.

Nuevamente Makki.

Y todo se difumina en un completo caos.

Oikawa es racional la mayoría del tiempo, incluso si sopesan su cordura al ver cómo trata a Tobio-chan (pero bueno, eso es otro tema y no vamos a entrar en él hoy). Su cabeza la lleva la administración del Pentágono. Qué coño, su cabeza _es_ la biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos –que, para quien no lo sepa, es la biblioteca más grande del mundo y por ende necesita una organización magistral–. Así que sí, él considera que tiene la mente bien amueblada. Podría entrar cualquier personaje histórico a tomarse el té y leer un buen libro sin que encontrase alguna falla. Salvo, claro está, los _blatodeos._ Aplanados y ovalados y con ese característico movimiento de las antenas que podrían congelarle la sangre en menos de lo que se dice "periquete". No tiene el menor sentido que le diesen ese nivel de asco un bicho que se parece tanto a los escarabajos, después de todo los ha examinado de cerca cada vez que Iwa-chan los atrapa en el bosque con su red. Sin embargo su reacción era inminente, incluso observando una simple imagen deseaba sacudirse la ropa hasta cerciorarse de que no hay nada indebido sobre su cuerpo. Se le cerraba el estómago y se le contraían los músculos, como si de esa forma se protegiera de que alguna de sus seis patas le acariciara alguna extremidad o, mucho peor, volase directo a su cara.

Las voladoras son, claro está, las peores. Grandes y gordas. Oikawa podía poner una mano en el fuego porque nadie era incapaz de no reaccionar ante ese zumbido tan asqueroso que hacían al alzar el vuelo. _Ni de coña._ La gente se quejará de que las palomas contraen enfermedades pero por lo menos tienen un andar y un plumaje mucho más elegante.

Mientras usa los hombros de Iwa-chan como apoyo para subirse a la pared sólo es capaz de oírle vociferando "qué cojones haces". (Sorprendentemente, logra encontrar una postura para nada cómoda en la que se siente a salvo de ese ser del averno). No es hasta que Mattsun pisa la cucaracha, porque la muy cabrona es muy huidiza, que se da cuenta del panorama general.

—No era mi intención —es lo primero que dice Makki, entre desternillado y llorando y avergonzado por el boquete que acaba de abrir en el sofá de mimbre—. Hostias, tíos, no peso tanto como para romperlo. Esto debe ser una broma.

Oikawa se contagia de su risa, dejándose ayudar por Iwa-chan para dejar su traje de Spiderman en el armario.

—Piensa en comprarte una hucha para que vayas metiendo de 100 yenes en 100 yenes y nos pagues uno nuevo.

Las cáscaras de madera crujen en el suelo una vez logra sacara una pierna del agujero. Tsukuba está durmiendo y ronca vientos gélidos capacitados para congelarles la piel. La tela de su pantalón negro de franela tiene diminutos cortes e hilachos arremolinados a la altura de las rodillas.

—Sois unas parguelas, que es un bichejo de nada —se ríe Mattsun, frotándose los brazos para sobrevivir al frío que entra de la calle—. ¿No os huele ha quemado?

Y, efectivamente, cuando llegan a la cocina una humareda gris los saluda desde la puerta del horno.

Años después, cuando alguno de los cuatros mirase para atrás recordarían esa primera pizza quemada en un piso que sólo sería el inicio de muchas historias, esa postal obscena o ese dinero que tuvieron que ahorrar entre todos –porque Makki solo no podía– para comprar un mueble nuevo. Se lo contarían a personas que quizás jamás vieron a Oikawa jugar en La Selección, ni estuvieron ahí cuando Iwaizumi terminó el doctorado sobre _coleopterología,_ ni escucharon a Mattsun susurrarle a Makki en esa misma aula "vaya palabrota más fea" al oído, entrelazando sus dedos y rodeados de un público interesado en los escarabajos que emergían diapositiva tras diapositiva contra la lona blanca. Con el tiempo se darían cuenta que seguir dándose motivos mutuamente para ser felices, aunque fuese un breve instante lleno de grandes desastres, es lo que vale la pena.

* * *

 **¿Una review por esa pizza carbonizada?**


End file.
